Introvert To Extrovert
by Lizzie223
Summary: After her 'friends' abandon her, Sakura decides to shock them by changing into a confident extrovert over the Summer before high school with the help of her aunt Tsunade. But how much has she actually changed from the shy introvert that graduated with them? Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Introvert To Extrovert!

By Lizzie223

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. _

Sakura laid in her bed, gazing absentmindedly at the plain white ceiling of her small bedroom. _Come on! I have to get out of bed and do something! I can't just sit here and mope around over something that was bound to happen! It's the first day of Summer for Pete's sake! _Still, thinking about it brought tears to her eyes. Her phone was dinging incessantly, no doubt with notifications from Instagram about her "friends" posting about the beach house they rented together for the Summer, inviting everyone but her.

She let a few tears drop from her eyes. _What is wrong with me? What did I ever do to them? I'm not enough. I'm never enough. _Bringing her hand up to her face and wiping her tears away, Sakura then reached for her phone and turned it on, immediately seeing the bundle of notifications that hadn't been dismissed yet. Angrily, she cleared all the notifications and turned her phone off, slamming it onto her bed as she sat up.

Rubbing the final remnants of sleep from her eyes, Sakura stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, actually looking at herself for the first time in what seemed like forever. Her long baggy pajama pants and shirt hid her figure completely and her hair was knotted and literally all over the place. She turned away from the mirror and picked up her phone, looking at the new photo her "friends" posted. They were in front of the ocean, looking as happy as could be. Angry tears immediately sprung to her eyes again as she turned off her phone, tossing onto her bed. _I'm done! I'm done with them being total jerks to me! From this day forward, I'm not going to just let them treat me like crap! I'm going to change! But not into someone they want me to be, I'm going to change into someone I'm proud to be. _

Thrusting her closet door open, she cringed at the number of dark colors in there. Shutting it again, she walked to her aunts' room and opened the door, inwardly praying that she wasn't on a hangover. "Aunt Tsunade?" She asked as she walked into the room. There her aunt was, confidence oozing from her. "What is it Sakura?" She asked, amber eyes boring into her own green ones. "U-um" She started, forcing herself to say the rest of her sentence. "Could you please teach me how to be confident?" She said hurriedly, looking away from Tsunade. It felt like the silence lasted before Sakura jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw warm amber eyes staring at her.

"Shizune! Cancel all our appointments for the Summer!" Tsunade stated. Shizune rushed into the world with a semi horrified expression on her face. "But-" She started tentatively. Tsunade shook her head. "Let the hospital run on its' own for the Summer! Trust in the staff, we trained them after all! Besides, we need to teach Sakura how to be more confident!" Shizune sighed with resignation, leaving to make a call before coming back five minutes later with a smile on her face, "So, Tsunade, where are we starting?" That was when Sakura knew she would not regret her decision.

_A/N: Yes I'm back with another story and no I'm not abandoning my others. If inspiration strikes me for a certain story, I write it. Sorry for any inconvenience! I hope you liked it! _

_-Lizzie _


	2. Chapter 2

Introvert To Extrovert

Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. _

Sakura yawned loudly, stretching her body out as she slowly woke up. Even though she was half asleep, she still had that slight rush of adrenaline beneath her skin, running through every vein and artery to remind her that today was her first day of high school. "Sakura! Get your butt out of bed and get ready now!" Sakura heard Tsunade call from the kitchen. "Okay!" She replied before getting out of bed and walking towards her closet. Opening the door to her closet, she sifted through color-coordinated tops and bottoms for a few minutes after finally finding the perfect outfit.

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura walked out of her room, new outfit, accessories, and makeup on. Opting to go for a cute but comfortable look, she had put on some light wash skinny jeans, a navy blue v-neck shirt that was flowy, and white converse. For her hair, she decided to put it into a messy bun and leave some strands out and curl them. For makeup, she decided to only put on mascara, light pink lipstick, very light eyeshadow and a little eyeliner. "Sakura you better be in this kitchen to eat in ten seconds or-" Tsunade stopped short when she realized Sakura was already in the room.

Sakura slightly flushed under Tsunade and Shizunes' staring before meeting both of their eyes and seeing the approval there. Doing a small twirl, Sakura looked back at them and asked. "What do you think?" Shizune smiled happily and stated. "You look great Sakura!" Tonton then oinked twice, reiterating his master's statement. Tsunade looked her over and said. "You look good." Once again, Sakura blushed and took her seat at the small table, looking at the appetizing raspberry muffins.

7-7-7

After eating and saying goodbye to Shizune, Tsunade, and Tonton, Sakura then walked out the door and started on the ten-minute walk to school.

Based on the pace of her steps and the time she left, she would be at school around 7:25. _Perfect, then I have about five minutes to get to class before school starts. _She then took out her schedule and looked it over.

Sakura Haruno

Class 1: Algebra 2 with Kakashi Hatake

Class 2: Biology with Kurenai Yuuhi

Class 3: P.E with Guy

Class 4: History with Asuma Sarutobi

Lunch

Class 5: Freshman Guide with Orochimaru

Class 6: Art with Baki

Class 7: English with Kakashi Hatake

Class 8: Music with Kurenai Yuuhi

Sighing softly, Sakura put her schedule back into her backpack and took her phone out, opening Instagram. _Ugh, they're all posting about their school kick-off party they had last night. _Slightly mad, Sakura went to each of them and blocked their accounts, slightly hesitating but continuing anyway. Stuffing her phone back into her backpack, Sakura continued, trying to banish the slight nervousness that was buzzing in her. _What if I see them? What if they- No. _Sakura shook her head, she wasn't going to worry about something she couldn't change.

7-7-7

Walking into the school gates, Sakura slightly slowed her pace to observe the beautiful scenery around her. Several trees surrounded the school, all of which were already turning color and their leaves were falling, causing the grass to be slightly covered in leaves. Students were spread around and in the building. _It's so perfect. _Is what she thought until her eyes wandered and she saw them. Her old friend group. Karin was draped over Sasukes' arm as per usual, Naruto was talking to the group, animatedly waving his arms as he probably told some ridiculously over-dramatized story, Ino was rolling her eyes and leaning her head on Shikamarus' shoulder as Choji munched on his potato chips.

Sakura felt as if someone punched her, it was just like the first time she saw they betrayed her, tears blurred her eyes but she refused to let them fall, she straightened her posture and made herself walk confidently across the school courtyard. _I'm not going to let them ruin my first day of school. _

7-7-7

Sitting in her seat near the back of the class, Sakura rolled her eyes as several students barrelled into the class, rushing to get in before the teacher. Discreetly checking the time on her phone then putting it away, Sakura put her attention on the door leading into the classroom, excited to see who this Kakashi Hatake was. After about fifteen minutes, tapped her desk impatiently, the other students were conversing loudly and some were just on their phone. _Maybe he's sick? But if he was sick then he would have someone substitute for him right? Ugh!_ "Can't this class just start?" She muttered under her breath.

She jumped slightly when the person next to her quietly stated. "M-my father says he's usually late to meetings, I do wish h-he would show up soon too." Sakura looked to her right to see a girl with beautiful long blue hair and ivory eyes looking back at her. Blushing slightly at the fact that this girl heard her, Sakura held her hand out. "Hi, m-my name is S-sakura. What's yours?" The girl shook Sakuras' hand and said. "M-my name is H-hinata. Nice t-to meet y-you." Sakura felt slight relief that this girl, _Hinata, _her mind corrected, also stuttered due to shyness.

Putting her hand back into her lap, Sakura looked to Hinata. "How are you?"

7-7-7

In the ten minutes Sakura got to talk to Hinata before Kakashi came to teach the class, she learned a decent bit about her. She learned that Hinata had a younger sister who was currently in elementary school, a cousin who was a sophmore at the school, a stern father, the same schedule as her, and they decided on a place to eat lunch together right before Kakashi came in. The class itself was pretty normal besides the teachers aparrent lateness. They went over the first lesson and he gave them homework to do the problems at home.

Walking with Hinata to Biology, Sakura didn't know that their lives were about to drastically change.

_A/N: Hi! Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed! One thing though, I am NOT saying that being an introvert is in any way shape or form a bad thing. Heck, I'm kind of an introvert! In this story Sakura WANTS to be more confident and less shy. Sorry I just needed to tell you all that. -Lizzie_


	3. Chapter 3

Introvert To Extrovert

Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

Taking their seats once again in the back row, Sakura and Hinata sat in comfortable silence, at least until they came in. Logically, Sakura knew they would have some of the same classes as her because they were also Freshman. Though she wanted to stuff her face into a textbook and stay like that for the rest of the class, she knew that she would have to face them eventually so she folded her hands neatly on her jeans and tried to figure out what she would say to them. "Sakura? Is e-everything a-alright?" Sakura snapped her head to the right and looked at Hinata whose eyes kept darting to Naruto who was sitting in the front row. Noticing Hinatas' blush, Sakura immediately knew that she had a crush on Naruto, and even though she didn't particularly like Naruto or any of them currently, she still was going to help push Hinata in the right direction.

"Hey-" Sakura was cut off when Kurenai entered the room. "We'll talk later." She whispered to Hinata before paying attention to the teacher.

7-7-7

Biology passed with no issue. They did a few labs and Kurenai gave them homework to do. Sakura liked that Kurenai seemed to take her job seriously, that opinion wasn't shared by the rest of the class. Putting her books back into her bag, Sakura stood and looked to Hinata, and they started their walk to the gym locker room to change. Taking her hair out of its' bun and putting it into a high ponytail, Sakura turned to Hinata who also had the school-issued gym uniform of mid-thigh sports shorts and an exercise shirt with the Konoha High emblem on it. As they were walking out of the girls' locker room, they suddenly heard a snobby voice behind them.

"Wow, look at that. Looks like the little nerds formed a little group! How adorable!" Karin's annoying voice grated on Sakuras' nerves. She then remembered what Tsunade had told her about these bullies.

_Flashback_

"_Tsunade, what do I do if they decide to start bullying me?" Tsunade turned towards her and said to her seriously. "Sakura, fight back, don't let them win by bullying you or your friends. But be mature in your comebacks. Make them seem immature and annoying." Sakura simply nodded. _

_Flashback Over_

Turning back to Karin, she smirked at her and stated. "Just because we have brain cells and you don't doesn't make us nerds." Sakura turned away from her, flipping her ponytail for dramatic effect before adding. "Come on Hinata." She said before holding her hand out for her to take. Hinata took her hand and they took their seats on the gym floor, leaving Karin and her friends seething. Sakura held a hand to her chest as she breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm her racing heart down. _I didn't realize how good it feels to take a bully down a few pegs. _

"S-sakura, that w-was really c-cool," Hinata said. Before Sakura could reply, a man with a green jumpsuit that was really tight on him ran into the middle of the gym calling out. "COME ON! LET'S SEE HOW YOUTHFUL YOU ARE BY RUNNING TEN LAPS AROUND THE GYM!" The whole class collectively groaned as they all got up to start the laps.

7-7-7

Sakura sighed in contentment as she and Hinata walked to history together. "That felt great!" She hadn't had a good workout in a while so she had forgotten the wonderful rush that came with working out. Seeing that a few students stared but looked away after a few moments, Sakura blushed and reiterated her statement. "Well, I-I mean, besides the teacher and student look alike." Hinata nodded in agreement and opened the door for them.

7-7-7

History passed with little incident, at least in Sakuras' opinion. Hinata and she met a girl named Tenten who they were paired with for a history. Sakura decided that she liked Tenten the moment she met her. She was a very confident person. Well, confident and stubborn. She and Hinata decided to invite her to sit with them for lunch. They looked around for a while before Tenten finally blurted out. "Oh! We should sit on the roof! It's completely fine in the rulebook so let's go!" She exclaimed, grabbing Sakura and Hinatas' hands and bringing _more like dragging! _Inner Sakura thought. Them to the rooftop.

Hinata paled slightly and Tenten and Sakura noticed immediately. "Do you want to sit somewhere more near the ground?" Tenten asked. Hinata shook her head. "No, i-it's okay. I w-want to sit here." "Okay, if you say so," Tenten said before they sat down. After a few minutes, Hinatas' tenseness and paleness faded and she looked more relaxed. "I have to admit," Sakura started, looking around at the scenery. "This view really is beautiful." Hinata and Tenten both nodded in agreement. "So Sakura, do you have any crushes?" Tenten asked teasingly. Sakura immediately blushed scarlet. "So you do. What about you Hinata?" She blushed scarlet as well, answering Tentens' question.

"W-well what about y-you Tenten? Is t-there anyone you're c-crushing on?" Hinata asked back. Tenten blushed. "I see." "Oh um, I've g-got to go to the bathroom. Be right back!" She said before rushing down the stairs.

7-7-7

After going to the bathroom, Sakura realized that she had to cross through the cafeteria and walk pass them to get to the stairwell that led to the roof. Gulping in apprehension, she started to walk across the cafeteria. Only to be stopped when he called out to her. "Hey wait!" He said running in front of her. "Have I seen you before?" He asked while rubbing the back of his neck. That made her anger flare. Did she seriously look that different? "Wait," He said, looking into her eyes. "S-sakura?"

_A/N: So two updates two days in a row! I feel very proud of myself. Even though these updates are small. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! _

_-Lizzie_


End file.
